crucible_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Watchstar
Watchstar is one of the world's premier superhero teams. They have a long, storied history. Although their roster hasave undergone many metamorphoses over the years, the team's core mission remains the same: to deal with injustice wherever they find it. First Team Watchstar was first formed when Protector, Arcana, and Inferno joined together to confront HAVOC. Not long after allying, they offered membership to The Gauntlet and Falcon, forming a charter team of five. The name Watchstar comes from a geosynchronous satellite used in the early days: the team was originally based in an old, underground satellite monitoring station. Soon after The Gauntlet joined, the team was gifted with the use of an old Andrews family mansion at Star Point, in Long Island Sound, which became their new base. They also began receiving support from the charitable Andrews Foundation. At its greatest extent, the first team included the following members: *Protector *Inferno *Arcana *The Gauntlet *Falcon *Tech *Alpha *Sonira *Charger (AKA Surge) *Shooting Star *Vanguard The first team had many notable successes and accomplishments. However, the team began to split apart after the death of Shooting Star from the actions of Clone Master. Protector stepped down as team leader, and some members (Surge, Falcon, Vanguard, and Arcana) left as well. The Gauntlet assumed the leadership role, with Inferno and Tech moving to reserve member status. Second Team The second team was formed by The Gauntlet, who had assumed team leadership after Protector's departure. After suitable auditions, the new core team membership included the following members: *The Gauntlet *Seeker *Alpha *Nightdemon *Lone Eagle *M (AKA Quantum) Later members of the second team included: *Sentinel *Steel Claw *Star Dragon (AKA Bolt) The team also instituted a team reserve that included previous members like Tech and Inferno. The second team was based the top three floors of a Manhattan skyscraper. Watchstar, led by Seeker, ventured into space to battle the Horde. Lone Eagle was killed during that battle. They returned to Earth just before the S'Taa invasion and the resulting Hero Wars. The Gauntlet self-destructed the skyscraper as it was overrun by S'Taa soldiers. Most surviving team members stepped down from active membership in the aftermath of the Hero Wars. Third Team After the Hero Wars, The Gauntlet recruited a third team, this time consisting of: *The Gauntlet *Surge *Mobius *Cobra *Enigma (AKA The Cat, The Mighty Proton, Captain Flag, Solitaire, Silver Spectre, Stormbird) The third team also introduced the Watchstar Support Team , which included these experts as support staff: Almost immediately after forming the new team, The Gauntlet was critically injured by Black Sunday , and Surge assumed leadership of Watchstar. Upon his recovery, The Gauntlet formed Star Flight with Sentinel and Inferno and relocated to the Hundred Worlds. In addition to its core members, at various times in its membership, the third team included the following heroes: *Poltergeist *Jade (II) *Garth *SHOC *Kodiak *Booster *Saracen *Avenger Late during the tenure of the third team, Cobra, Kodiak, Jade, and The Silver Spectre to formed a team in Los Angeles, called Watchstar West. Under Surge, the team's many accomplishments included the saving of the Earth from the universe-devouring being called The Terror, and its heralds, the Stormriders. Many previous members of the team assisted, as the mission involved searching the Earth for the location of Poltergeist. When Transasia invaded Isola, Watchstar went to Isola's defense. All current, and many previous members of the team (such as The Gauntlet, Inferno, and Protector), participated in the successful defense of the island nation. Fourth Team The fourth team was formed after Rachel Sinclair, who ran the Andrews Foundation, was mind-controlled by the malevolent robot Deus X. Under its influence, she fired the old team while they were in Isola, and formed a new team with these members: *Flux *Golden Tiger *Bolt *Orion & Futura *Megaburst The fourth team was noted for its squabbles. The team disbanded after Rachel Sinclair broke free of Deus X's control, and it was discovered that team leader Flux was an agent of the machine intelligence. The team's base at Star Point was replaced by a massive, gleaming building known as the Spire, built using unknown technology. The Spire, which appears to have been a pocket dimension, collapsed not long after after Flux's demise, and was replaced by the original mansion. Watchstar Unlimited Watchstar Unlimited was conceived as a worldwide organization, based in Isola, with the support and resources of the Isolan government behind it. The team could travel anywhere at a moment's notice thanks to a network of remote teleporters. They were given a large, modern military base from which to operate. The core team of Watchstar Unlimited consisted of these members: *Surge *Mobius *Alleycat *Saracen *Booster *Coyote *Orion & Futura In addition, ''all ''reserve members (which included nearly all surviving previous team members) were considered active members. They could be, and often were, called on at any time to deal with crises worldwide. The Isolan government supplied a large contingent of troops as well, to support Watchstar in their missions. Watchstar Unlimited dealt with many Pacific Rim and global threats, such as the scientific enclave called the Cadre. The Cadre destroyed Watchstar's base in Covenant City, Isola, using a destructive metal-eating virus. The Isolan government eventually revoked its sponsorship of the team after they disagreed about Surge's tactics, which they felt were not effective enough. Surge stepped down from leadership after the birth of his son, with Seeker returning to leadership, and the team returned to its old base in the New York area. Current Team Currently, Watchstar is again based at Star Point, near Long Island, and has a lower global profile than the Unlimited team. It consists of the following core members: *Seeker *Booster *SHOC *Scarlet *Horus The Watchstar support team was reinstated shortly after the team relocated to Star Point. Watchstar reserve members currently include Kodiak, Mobius, Saracen, Coyote, Avenger, and Alpha. Category:Teams Category:Watchstar Category:Modern Age